Regar Lilothian (Sezarious)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard - Conjurer Level: 5 Experience: 14374 (626 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common (Race) Elven (Race) Deltan (Regional) Gnoll (INT) Goblin (INT) Orc (INT) Sylvan (INT) Auran (INT) Draconic (Class) Ignan (Linguistics) Aquan (Linguistics) Terran (Linguistics) Infernal (Linguistics) Celestial (Linguistics) Deity: Sapo First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Return to the Haven Background: Open Abilities STR: 09 -1 (-1 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 10 +0 ( 2 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-4 pts) (+1 4th lv) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 27 = CON 0x5 FC 1x5 AC: 14 = DEX 4 AC Touch: 14 = DEX 4 AC Flatfooted: 10 = 10 INIT: +8 = 4 Familiar 4 BAB: +2 = 5 (2) CMB: +1 = 2 STR -1 CMD: 15 = + BAB 2 STR -1 DEX 4 Fortitude: +1 = 1 CON 0 Reflex: +5 = 1 DEX 4 Will: +2 = 4 WIS -2 Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Acid Splash 8x/day, ignore spell resistance Attack: +6 = 2 DEX 4 Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Acid damage Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int), +2 (Dex), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1HP/level) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far in dim-light conditions Elven Immunities: Immune to magical sleep, +2 saving throw bonus vs enchantments Elven Magic: +2 to overcome spell resistance, +2 to spellcraft when identifying items Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers and shortbows Wizard (Conjuration) Class Features Armor/Weapon Proficiency: Club, Dagger, Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow, quarterstaff, shortbow, longbow, longsword, rapier Feature Name: Arcane Bond - Familiar - Greensting scorpion Feature Name: Arcane school - Conjuration - Summoner's charm - Whenever you cast a conjuration (Summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (Minimum 1) -Shift - Swift action - You can teleport to a space you can see as if using dimension door without provoking an aoo up to 5ft/2 wizard levels - 10ft 8/day -Spell focus instead of scribe scroll Restricted Schools: Enchantment, Necromancy Feats Spell focus (Class feature): +1 to Conjuration spell DC Alertness (Familiar): +2 to sense motive and perception with your familiar on you Augmented Summons (1st): +4 to summoned creatures strength and constitution Superior Summoning (3rd): When summoning multiple creatures with a summon monster spell, add +1 monster Arcane Discovery (Wizard Bonus 5th): Fast Study Traits Capable (General): Become proficient in 1 skill and get +1 (Escape Artist) Magical Lineage (Magic): Pick a spell (Acid Splash). Treat the spell as one level lower when applying metamagic feats to it. Skills Skill Points: 45 = 2 Background 2 INT 5x5 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 5 0 0 5 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 5 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 13 5 3 4 -0 +1 (Capable trait) Fly 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 4 5 0 -1 +0 (Background) Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 13 5 3 5 +0 Linguistics 13 5 3 5 +0 Lore (Entomology ) 13 5 3 5 +0 (Background) Perception 0 0 0 -2 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 13 5 3 5 +0 Stealth 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level: All wizard cantrips minus restricted schools 1st Level: Colour spray, Feather fall, Grease, Mage armor, Mount, Obscuring mist, Protection from evil, Summon monster I, Magic Weapon, Expeditious excavation 2nd Level: Summon Swarm, Protection from Evil (Communal), Mirror Hideaway, Glitterdust 3rd Level: Summon Monster III, Haste Learnt from scrolls: Summon Minor Monster (Spell Specialization Feat), Burning Hands, Break Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level: Read Magic, Detect magic, Acid splash, Prestidigitation 1st Level: Summon Minor Monster, Summon Minor Monster, Mage Armor, Grease, Feather Fall, -Blank- (RE: Fast Study) 2nd Level: Summon Swarm, Summon Swarm, Protection From Evil (Communal), -Blank- (Re: Fast Study) 3rd: Summon Monster III, Summon Monster III, Haste Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Magenta Ioun Stone (Cracked) 800 gp 0 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Ink vial 8 gp 0 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) ink pen 0.1 gp 0 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) 1 free and 1 extra spell-book 15 gp 6 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Acid (Flask) 10 gp 1 lb Water skin 1 gp 4 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) 20 Days Rations 10 gp 20 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) A compass 10 gp 1/2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Butterfly Net 5 gp 2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Smoked Goggles 10 gp 0 lb 20 Sheets Paper 8 gp 0 lb Scroll Case 1 gp 1/2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Mirror Image (Scroll) 150 gp 0 lb Obscuring Mist (Scroll) 25 gp 0 lb Aboleth's Lung (Scroll) 150 gp 0 lb Knock (Scroll) 150 gp 0 lb Expeditious exc (Scroll) 25 gp 0 lb Magical Inks (Above scrolls) 170 gp 0 lb Totals: 3630.7 gp 49 lb, But effectively 6lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 30 or less 31 to 60 61-90 Consumed or Destroyed Items Scroll (Burning Hands) 25 gp (Magical inks 10gp) Scroll (Break) 25 gp (Magical inks 10gp) Scroll (Summon Minor Monster) 25 gp (Magical Inks 5gp, favoured school) Magical Inks for new spells 25 gp 5 days Trail rations 2.5 gp Staff 0 gp = Total Consumed: 102.5 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money +150 Gp GP: 119 Earned through adventures: +15677 Gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 15827 gp Carried Inventory: -3630.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -102.5 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 12093.8 gp Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 102 Height: 5'2" Weight: 150 lb Hair Color: brown Eye Color: brown Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Tall and slender elf, he dresses in modest travellers clothes and carries his staff wherever he goes. He looks very young for his age and that's saying something. He doesn't look particularly dangerous at all. Demeanor: Regar is an awkward young wizard who struggles with day to day social activities, yet excels academically. He has been sheltered from the real world for the majority of is life, first by his parents, then in training as a wizard. As a result, he has absolutely no "Street smarts" at all, though his elven senses and his familiar at least seem to help him sometimes to avoid trouble. He was always the high achiever who the other wizards picked on and made fun of, more than once playing pranks on him and the such. Since adventuring, he hasn't really improved with regards to his common sense, though it seems his logical brain has kept him out of trouble in the field so far. On a separate note however, it seems that exposure to the real world has at least benefited his confidence. He is growing swiftly to enjoy the adventuring lifestyle, the good fortune and the friends he has made along the way. Background Regar is a promising academic with a keen mind. He was sent away by his parents to board and hone his skills in magic at a prestigious magical academy at about 60 years of age, when he began to learn the art of magic. Throughout his studies, Regar suffered bullying at the hands of the mostly Gnomish Wizards at the academy. Although he once attributed this to his poor physical stature, on reflection, Regar now considers the possibility that his lack of confidence may have been the primary contributor. The bullying often took the form of a variety of magical pranks, which often involved Regar being buried beneath a pile of books, tied up in animated bedsheets, or, the worst of all, tied up naked, thrown onto the back of a magic mount and sent out into the wilderness. Regar has a fear of cacti as a result... On the plus side he became very good at getting out of such situations. Though he could have stayed in study for a longer period of time, Regar had a small run in with one of the other students, Juris Bain, who called him out as pathetic, weak and sheltered. Regar, challenging the student, told him he was twice the wizard Juris would ever be. Juris responded with a laugh, setting a challenge with Regar, stating Regar could not survive in the REAL world and wouldn't last a year away from the comforts of home. Regar has now journeyed out, for no other reason than to prove Juris wrong. A reflection of his lack of common sense, Regar has gone fourth adventuring in order to win a bet!?! So far however, he has survived. As the days pass by, Regar now begins to ponder whether it was just an attempt by Juris to get rid of him. Whatever the case, he doesn't actually mind. It's been refreshing living a little, plus he has made some friends along the way! Adventure Log Into the Wilds Part I: XP Received: 3439 Treasure Received: 3705 GP Ratty Work: XP Received: 10935 Treasure Received: 11962 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Nil Features: Spells selected at 2nd; Magic Weapon, Expeditious Excavation HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 7hp, +5=12 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just whereever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Infernal language Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augmented Summons Features: Spells selected at 3rd; Summon Swarm, Protection from evil (Communal) HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 12hp, +5 (3rd)=17 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just wherever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Celestial language Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Nil Ability Score Increase: Charisma +1 Features: Spells selected at 4th; Mirror Hideaway, Glitterdust HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 17hp, +5 (4th)=22 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just wherever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Ignan language Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Wizard Bonus Feat: Alternate - Arcane Discovery - Fast Study Features: Spells selected at 5th; Summon Monster III, Haste HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 22hp, +5 (3rd)=27 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just wherever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Aquan language Approvals *GlassEye (14 Nov 2015) (Judge) level 1 *Aura (16 Nov 2015) (Judge) level 1 *FrancisJohn (18 July 2016) (Judge) level 2, 3 *FrancisJohn (12 Sep 2018) (Judge) level 4, 5 Category:Approved Characters